


Hope Is All That's Left

by Prettyprincess45



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Dark, Death, F/M, Fluff, Intense, Love, Reader Insert, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprincess45/pseuds/Prettyprincess45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So where's your med pack?" You asked Ellis. </p><p>"I used it." Ellis replied. </p><p>You cocked a brow. "Already?"</p><p>He shook his head. "I didn't use it for me. I used it ta heal you." </p><p>Why would he waste his med pack on you? </p><p>{Ellis X Reader}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Is All That's Left

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first L4D fanfic, enjoy! I just love Ellis so much, who doesn't? This will be multi chapter. This was originally a request.

Your life was fading before your eyes.

You had never thought that this would happen to you, that you'd be lying the on the ground, helplessly dying.

Where was your group? The only explanation was that they had thought that you were already dead and had already went on their way.

You would move, but the pain going through your body was much too excruciating for that. Even a simple stretch of your leg would bring you hell.

You were in a safe house. Who dies in a safe house? How had you gotten here, you only had a vague memory. The only memory you could think of was Shawn, and you really didn't want to think about him or what happened.

Then came the memory of the zombies coming at you, clawing and snapping their jaws. Then you went black, and that's where you were now.

You attempted to reach up on the table to get a med pack, but, as you suspected, as soon as you reached up a shooting sensation flew up your arm and exploded like fireworks, causing you to drop your arm immediately. Whatever. There were probably no med packs left, anyway.

This was bad, really really bad.

"Guys... Guys..." You tried to shout, but your "shout" was no more than a strained whisper. Talking even hurt like hell.

As you lay on the ground, your only thoughts were of your group. They couldn't even Try to heal you? It's not like you were greedy or anything or wanted them to waste med packs if they needed them, but why did you do to deserve this suffering? This torture?

In their defense, they probably had no idea that you were alive and suffering. If they did, they probably would help you. Hell, some of your best friends were in that group, and you guys had always put each other's needs as a group before individual needs, and that's how you had always pulled together. But before this whole thing with Shawn and you had gone down, life in the group had been getting very tense and it seemed like the group was falling apart.

Why do I have to suffer? WHY? Can't I just die? Can't it all just end right now? How much longer am I going to fight this off? I never thought is say this, but can I please just die?

You knew that these were terrible thoughts. You knew that those kinds of things shouldn't even be crossing your mind. But this was a dark time and what else was there to even think about? You didn't want to feel this pain anymore, who could blame you for that? If anyone did, they had obviously never felt terrible pain and suffering like this before.

You closed your eyes, welcoming death.

Suddenly, all of your life memories passed by.

A little kid clinging to Mommy's leg, begging her not to go to school, on the first day I kindergarten.

Man elementary schooler just begging your mom to stay away from you and everything that you do.

Playing "tickle wars" with daddy.

A feisty teen begging your dad to let you leave the house with that hot bad boy that you couldn't seem to get over.

Your first job.

When you became legal and moved out of your parents' house. You remembered just how nervous you were, but your parents were always there to back you up and you loved them immensely for that.

And then came the group... And Shawn...

You felt the tears gathering up in your eyes. You opened your eyes. Those weren't all of your memories, but they were some of the biggest and most important to you.

Crying turned out to be less painful than you had initially thought, and once you started you couldn't stop.

The tears were pouring out now. You couldn't stop yourself.

Once you were finally finished, you shut your eyes again. If any time was right was right to die, it was this one.

"Goodbye." You whispered quietly with the last of your strength, but you shut up so you don't have to cry again.

You don't know why, but you open your eyes again. You take one last look at your surroundings.

I've done good. I've come far. My parents would be proud, everyone one would be. When this whole thing started, I hadn't even thought that I would make it through one day. So making it through this many days is surprising and amazing. I knew I was going to die, I just had know idea when. Goodbye world. Goodbye everyone and everything that I have ever loved.

Those were your last thoughts before you shut your eyes, finally welcoming that thing called death.

XX

"SAFE HOUSE UP AHEAD!"

You opened your eyes to hear a loud booming voice call this out. The voice was sort of muffled. Were you dead? If so, why were people shouting things? You looked around at your surroundings. You were still in the damn safe house.

You tried to move. You still felt the pain they you had before, when you had shut your eyes.

If you were alive, you were barely hanging on. Your vision was slightly blurred, your hearing kind of muffled still. Your senses were burning out, your life was going to be gone soon. Very soon.

But who was that talking?

"Where?" You heard another voice call out. This voice was different, it sounded like a southerner.

"Turn around you stupid ass hillbilly moron!" A very pissed off voice shouted. It was different from the first two voices.

It wasn't your group that was yelling out there. You would've recognized one of the voices.

"Woah! Look at all a these dead bodies!" You heard the southerner voice call out again.

"It's not cool, Ellis." You heard the pissed off voice say, still sounding... Pissed off.

So the southerner sounding voice belonged to someone supposedly called Ellis. But what dead bodies was he talking about? There were dead people outside if the safe house? Who?

"Calm down Nick. He's just surprised, like all of us. Look at them though. They're not bitten. They still have their med packs on them... And they have bullet holes in their heads..." This time, it was a girl's voice speaking. She sounded disgusted and afraid. People were dead out there. And they supposedly killed themselves.

You wanted them to come in soon, maybe they could help out. Or maybe not. But you at least wanted to see them, just to make sure they they were real and not some crazy thing in your imagination.

"Let's just go in." The booming voice that you had heard at first said calmly. He was probably the leader of the group, trying to calm everyone down.

You heard the door to the safe house swing open, and in walked the people that you had heard.

"Oh my god! There's a person in here too."

Your senses were really going now, you could barely make out the figures and the voices all around you.

"Is she dead?"

The people were approaching you now.

All of a sudden, you blacked out again.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, Shawn will be explained more next chapter! He will play a big role in the reader's(your) past. You'll see. ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
